


Unusual couple

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles/Cara Drabble





	Unusual couple

“Always a pleasure being here at your place”Cara rambles a bit 

“An unusual couple now that’s exactly what we are”Miles cracked a wide grin towards his girlfriend 

“Now we can have finally have that date”Cara said tone lilting slightly 

Miles watched as she sat down on the couch 

Cara was soon joined by her boyfriend his hand resting lightly on her thigh 

“You are amazing”Miles said his voice full of sincerity 

“As are you Miles”Caras eyes sparkled


End file.
